


Lost Communication

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Dancing, Established Relationship (Camilla/Beruka), F/F, Fluff, Minor Harrassment, Minor Violence, Minor drinking/mention of alcohol, Miscommunication, One Shot, Party, Pre Route(s), tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Tumblr Prompt Fill.Prompt: You could've told me! Or helped me! Anything other than what you actually did!All they had to do was go to a gala and spy on some Duke. Things of course don't go as planned.





	Lost Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm finally done this! Once again I'm filling a tumblr prompt for this fic. This prompt had me stumped for a while and I had a difficult time starting this fic. I started it twice over and I settled for this finally. I'm really happy with the angle I took and I hope you all too. A big thank you to ObscureReference for once again being my amazing soundboard. You're the best, friend!
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always motivate me. Also if you wish to check my tumblr out or message me there you can check it out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“The gala will be held next week in the evening.” Xander said holding a scroll of paper.

Selena straightened her back. When she came into service to the Nohrian Royal Family she had a small idea of what was expected. Sure, Anankos and the request still hung in the back of the Trio’s mind but that was temporarily on hold as they needed to gain trust with their lieges. Selena was used to the daily routines and jobs Camilla gave her. The only difference was she could work slower, not have to speed up in case of an attack. Then there were other jobs like going into town for supplies. Selena had greatly missed that and was glad to have a chance to work and shop for herself whenever she had some free time.

However, information gathering wasn’t something she often did. Most of the time Selena played guard or look out as there were others skilled at the art of small talk and extracting information out of others. Plus, she hadn’t had much of an opportunity to hone that skill once the apocalypse and Grima came into the picture. Then it was more of spying and recon.

“Duke Magnus has been suspected of dealing with rebels against the crown.” Xander continued. “Father has ordered us to investigate. Lucky for us we were invited to the gala.”

“It’s a double edged sword.” Leo added, tapping his finger on the table. “Magnus will be attempting to gather information from us while we are trying to gather information from him.”

“Exactly.” Xander nodded. “We cannot go in swords drawn. This is a delicate manner and we have to be careful.”

“Hence why we have a plan.” Leo then stood up and unrolled a scroll. “Listen up. Beruka and Niles you’re going to sneak around during the gala and gather information.”

That was all he had to say. Niles nodded and Beruka gave a sharp look of confirmation.

“Magnus also has some officials. Camilla and I will talk with them. The rest of you will act as guards and recon. If you hear something interesting try to engage and learn more. Discreetly.” Leo shot a look at Odin.

Selena almost laughed. Laslow also looked like he was choking back laughter. Odin half pouted.

“That’s all I have to say.” Leo concluded.

Well, that was better than Selena thought. Sure, there was an off chance she’d have to talk to someone but at the same time she could just listen in. It was their first assignment outside of the castle on a political venture. Selena looked over at Camilla. She wasn’t going to let Camilla down. Whatever the task Selena wanted to prove herself to Camilla and earn her full trust. It was still a work in progress and Selena wasn’t going to back down. The gala was in a week? Selena would work hard, do her research, and show Camilla she had everything under control.

~

“Our plan,” Camilla said a couple evenings later after Selena and Beruka had reported in for the day. “Is to let me get close to Magnus. He is known for… desiring women and being rather touchy. I’ll be perfect bait. As I’m talking I’d like you Selena to watch out for me.”

“Of course, Lady Camilla.” Selena automatically said.

“If anything seems to go south I’ll signal you.” Camilla did a small hand gesture with her fingers. “And you can come over. Make up some sort of excuse and then we can exit smoothly.”

Selena memorized Camilla’s words. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, onto other business. Selena, Beruka?”

 “Yes, Lady Camilla?” Selena shot to attention.

 Beruka gave a small nod.

Camilla gave a coy smile. “I also wish to check up on you girls and see if you have suitable attire for the gala.”

Selena gave an enthusiastic nod. Take that Laslow and Odin! Her shopping trips to town were useful! “Yes, I do!”

“Excellent.” Camilla said before she looked at Beruka.

Beruka didn’t say anything but her eyes met Camilla’s. A moment passed before Camilla nodded thoughtfully. Selena felt a small prickle of irritation well up inside of her at the silent communication but said nothing. Who cared if she was out of the loop? She was only supposed to work with them. No big deal.

“Very well you’re both dismissed.”

Selena gave a small bow. “Have a good evening Lady Camilla.”

She left but noticed Beruka was staying. Selena’s cheeks pinkened but she ignored it. Who cared that Camilla and Beruka knew each other for far longer than Selena? All that meant was she had to work hard and gain their trust. Then perhaps their relationship would grow and not be stagnant.

~

The day of the gala had Selena staring at the outfits in her closet. Her hair was damp and rolled in a towel. Camilla had given them the day off to prepare and Selena was grateful. Picking out the outfit she had already planned on days in advance, Selena got to work. She had to look like a retainer to royalty. She wasn’t going to screw anything up.

~

Selena saw Beruka and Camilla at the carriage. Camilla was fussing over Beruka’s tie and it took Selena a moment to realise Beruka was wearing pants and a suit. It made sense. Hiding armour and weapons in pants was far more practical. Plus, Beruka would die in a dress. That thought was barely enough to stop Selena’s heart from twisting. It was so rare to see Camilla actually giving her affections and meaning it, not just as a ploy or distraction. It was even rarer to see her affections targeted on someone not her family. Swallowing a bitter taste in her mouth, Selena reminder herself that she still had to earn their trust. Tonight, she’d do that. She could do it by performing well in the operation.

“Lady Camilla, Beruka.” Selena greeted.

Camilla took her time looking at her. Selena stood still. Her eyes raked over Selena’s form carefully before she smiled.

“Lovely.” She said before straightening up. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

~

Selena tugged on her dress discreetly one final time before they got out of the carriage. Claude Magnus’s mansion was made of stone, as most Nohrian structures, and in the dark Selena couldn’t tell what colour the stone was. She wagered a dark grey like all the structures of stone she’d seen so far. Carefully she did a quick scan of the perimeter even though she knew Beruka had already done one and probably did a better job than her. Still, Selena noted the massive pillars and the large windows. She also noted the wooden gate leading up to the manor. There were guards but also butlers waiting to greet them.

This was it. Selena curled her fingers into a fist and then waited for Camilla to walk. Treating royalty properly wasn’t exactly difficult just a bit strange to get back into. Years of the bad timeline had demolished any title Lucina or Owain held. They were all comrades in arms and treated Lucina like a warrior princess that was leading them. Stuffy titles and formalities were dropped when their camp could be raided by Plegian soldiers at any moment. It was probably why despite their initial worries, Odin was doing well falling into the role of retainer. He didn’t exactly view himself as royalty.

Shoving her thoughts aside Selena went through their plan a final time. Claude Magnus wouldn’t talk to her but it was Camilla’s job to engage him. Selena had never met the man before but Camilla’s words rang in her ears and it made Selena glad she hadn’t. The thought of him made her skin crawl.

Heading inside Selena took a quick glance around the area. The ceiling was high and well lit with the chandeliers hanging and the torches along the sides. The floor was covered in a deep red carpet and the staff were all dressed well, waiting to greet them. Xander spoke to the front butler and soon they were let inside. They passed by the large open hall and turned into the ballroom.

The ballroom was wide with large open windows reflecting the nigh sky. The doors opened onto a balcony and Selena saw it as a good escape route as well as a place for private chats. Musicians were already playing soft music, violins and cellos ringing in the air along with a piano. Food was on the table as well as maids and butlers walking around with trays of drinks. Selena waited until they were all inside before she broke away from Camilla. That was the plan after all. Beruka was long gone, disappearing into the crowds.

Deciding to make herself seem integrated with the party Selena accepted a drink and grabbed some small appetizers. Scanning the room as she sipped Selena made particular note of where the royals were as well as some important figures. While Selena had never met them, she could simply tell by their clothes and the amount of people gathered around them. Magnus was the easiest one to spot as he was practically in the limelight. Selena looked away and then made note of the security. Guards were along the perimeter and Selena wasn’t foolish enough to assume that was the only security. Finishing her appetizers Selena kept her drink so no one would bother her and made a slow walk around.

In the distance she also noticed Odin doing the same. She made sure to avoid him on her first round. She didn’t want to miss something by being distracted by him. Most people were busy talking but when the music started louder Selena realised the first dance was upon them. She tried to back away but then felt a hand on her shoulder. Selena almost elbowed them but Laslow spoke.

“Care to dance?” He asked lowly. “We’re new so if anyone wants to talk to us we need to make a good impression.”

“I don’t want anyone to talk to me.” Selena hissed. “I can listen in.”

Laslow scoffed and gently took Selena’s hand. “Come on. Even if we’re busy we can at least enjoy a dance.”

“Fine.” Selena relented. “Try to move around the room as much as possible.”

“Of course.” Laslow nodded.

They danced, or rather Selena did her best to remember the moves and Laslow lead her. His dancing was from Regna Ferox but elegant and that’s all that mattered to Selena. She fell into an ease with Laslow, though she kept an eye out as he moved them around the room with ease. When the dance ended Laslow parted with her. Selena was more than willing to return to her work but then felt another hand on her shoulder.

“It’s just me.” Odin said quiet. “Come on Selena, let’s have a dance.”

“We’re working.” Selena hissed.

“When’s the last time we danced together?” Odin asked. “Come on, last time we danced was…”

“Fine.” Selena sighed. “But I’m going to do my job.”

“Right.”

Odin also moved rather well. Not as smoothly as Laslow but those were hard shoes to fill. Still, Odin was raised as royalty and he had dance lessons just like he had sword lessons. Unlike Laslow’s dance Odin’s dance was Ylissian and formal. Selena half knew the steps since Lucina had practiced with her, so some of it came back in muscle memory.

“So, I chatted with one of Duke Magnus’s henchmen.” Odin’s voice was low. “He told me that Magnus has had quite a few private meetings with the locals.”

Interesting. Selena nodded. “I suppose most are thinking he’s being a generous man.”

“Correct.” Odin replied. “I wasn’t able to gain the specifics but apparently the town are abuzz so it’s sort of common knowledge. However, he told me more. Apparently, he’s a rather talkative man when drinking.” At this Odin leaned in closer, like he did all those years ago when they had to exchange secrets at the dead of night. “He’s been granted quite a lump sum of money from some very rich merchants. What for I don’t know.”

Selena gave a smile and hoped she looked flirty, like Odin had just whispered something inappropriate to her. “I’ll make note.” She softly said before pulling away and laughing lightly.

The dance then ended and Selena broke apart, mingling some more. She hoped that with the drinking some people would be looser in tongue but all she got was some stuff about crop prices rising, the trade industry, and trade routes. Selena almost gave up when her ears caught a point.

Trade routes.

They were using different ones. Selena was still learning but she knew that most used the eastern trade routes as the roads were better paved, the travel time shorter, and there was more open space so less chance of an ambush. Why were they using some western ones then? All the roads those particular trade routes used lead to the same place so why…?

“Miss?”

Shoot. Selena stuffed her thoughts and looked over to a man. He was mid aged, a bit pink in the face and smelt of alcohol. Selena gave her best smile though she wanted to escape.

“Yes?”

“I’m ‘fraid I’ve never seen you before.” He slurred a little.

“First time here.” Selena offered. “If you’d excuse me…”

“Wait!” His voice got a bit louder. “Who did you say you were?”

Selena wanted to tell him she hadn’t said who she was but she held that back. “I’m just a retainer.”

“Oh!” He then slinked closer. “So, you can fight?”

“Yes.” Selena held her tongue once again, the threat of kicking his head in on swirling in her mind. “I can.”

“I’ve been looking for someone like you.” The man tried to touch her. Selena backed away. “A young, beautiful woman like you… what are you being paid?”

“More than what you could afford” was on Selena’s tongue. She held it in and glanced over to where she saw Camilla entering a conversation with Magnus. Shoot she had to cover for her.

“Enough.” Selena clipped. “If you’ll excuse me…”

The man frowned. “Wait a moment miss…”

Selena turned away hoping that if she didn’t look at him he’d forget about her. Scanning quickly for Camilla she spotted her and Magnus talking. Pushing a bit harshly through the crowds Selena did her best to get far away from Drunk Man as she could. Camilla was still chatting with Magnus and all looked well. Selena angled herself just a bit away, grabbing a drink off a tray and did her best to blend into the crowd, but that was hard with red hair.

“Miss!”

Shoot.

Drunk Man managed to grab her arm. Selena’s knee jerk reaction was to whip around, splash her drink on his face, and elbow him. She did neither and felt her shoulders tense. Turning around Selena gave her best smile.

“I’m rather busy…”

Drunk Man tried to pull her in and Selena realised that his talk about hiring her was just a lead in to him wanting some… action. She scowled and looked over at Camilla who suddenly did something with her hand. It wasn’t any signal Selena was aware of. Perhaps she had to go over to Camilla? What if she messed something up? What if all was going well and Selena ruined the chance? Regardless she had her own problem to quickly deal with. His hand was also dangerously close to her back… it felt dirty and Selena wanted him to leave but she couldn’t just kick him away. That would reflect badly on Camilla.

“Let me go.” Selena hissed, panic slightly filling her voice.

“Come on don’t be hard to get…” Was Drunk Man trying to kiss her? “I can show you a good time…”

Selena had to do something. He was so close and so gross. She felt powerless, trapped by her title as retainer. Selena quickly did the subtlest thing she could. She stepped on his foot and pulled away roughly. Before Drunk Man had a chance to react she hit him on a pressure point expertly. He swayed and fell. Selena half caught him and nearly startled a maid passing by with a tray. Relief washed over her.

“Miss.” Selena hailed her over. “I think this man has had one too many drinks…”

“Oh, yes.” She scrambled and made a signal to the guards.

Selena dropped Drunk Man and looked back over to Camilla who wasn’t making the gesture. In fact, she wasn’t talking with Magnus anymore. Beruka was at her side and they were far away from him, moving away from the center and to the side. As they did so Selena caught Camilla’s eyes and they narrowed. Selena froze and felt the blood drain from her face. Did she mess up? What was she supposed to do? She had Drunk Man trying to climb over her.

 Plus, that signal. What even was that? Selena didn’t know what to do. She just stood there, looking at Camilla who muttered something to Beruka before Beruka disappeared. Camilla gave Selena one more look that radiated disappointment. Selena felt like her world crumbled to her feet but she didn’t go to Camilla’s side. There was no point. If Camilla had something to say she’d say it in private.

Now that her job was technically done Selena could enjoy the party but instead the ball in her stomach and the voice in her head screaming she wasn’t good enough was too loud and paralyzed her.

~

The gala ended and the wait felt agonizing. Selena slowly made her way to the carriage and let Camilla step inside along with Beruka first before she got in. Selena then sat and tried to not feel like she was about to be interrogated. It was hard when Beruka and Camilla were on one side of the carriage leaving Selena on the other side.

For a while silence reigned and then Camilla spoke.

“What was that at the gala Selena?”

Selena winced. “I was simply mingling when that man came up to me. I tried to get rid of him and focus on you and Magnus.” The facts that what she needed. “I then noticed your hand signal and tried to move over to help but then that man tried… force himself on me so I knocked him out and…”

“Hand signal?” Camilla’s voice paused. “I wasn’t giving you any hand signal to come over.”

What? Selena blinked and looked at Camilla. “But… your hand… it was…” Selena did her best to imitate it. “Doing something like this?”

Camilla stared for a moment before she spoke. “What? That’s my all is well signal.”

It… was? Selena felt her face flush. “I… didn’t know…”

“Oh… I suppose I’ve told Beruka.” Camilla casually pointed out. “No, what I was interested in was why you seemed to be entangled with that man while you were on the job. I suppose your explanation makes sense. Beruka came around to report after I was with Magnus. We saw you with that man.”

Saw her…

“I have to admit I didn’t expect you to draw that sort of attention but he seemed very interested.” Was Camilla amused?

“You… just watched?” Selena softly asked, feeling like she had been humiliated. Her cheeks burned along with the fact that even though everything went well she looked unprofessional and Drunk Man’s touch still felt grimy on her skin.

“Well my hand signal was just to inform you everything was going well and after that I couldn’t help but watch a little…” Camilla said, again casual.

Something snapped in Selena. Her mind flashed to the bad timeline at the threats she heard the man spew to women as she and her friends did their best to survive in a broken world. At that time Selena was still young but she wasn’t unaware of the horrors people could do. Who needed a Fell Dragon when humans could be just as cruel?

“You could’ve told me.” Selena muttered. “About the hand signal. I thought you were in trouble. I can’t read your mind like Beruka can.” She added a bit harder, her voice growing a bit louder. “I was only lucky I knocked him out without a fuss. I was supposed to be there for you if things went south, shouldn’t that be the same way around? We’re a team.” Selena looked Camilla in the eyes.

Camilla was silent. Selena knew deep down the way she was talking to Camilla wasn’t at all fitting for a retainer to royalty and if Camilla wanted she could punish her, but Selena felt rage fill her skin, her veins. She had lived through hells only because of team work and the thought of her back not covered was enough for Selena to snap further.

“You could have come over and pulled me away or given an excuse. I’m your retainer!” Selena continued. “Or you could have simply helped me! Anything other than what you actually did!” Selena finished.

Silence. Selena realised she was half standing up in the carriage and she forced herself to sit down, her face red with anger and embarrassment. She just gave it to her lady. This was bad. This was so bad. Camilla would punish her somehow. If she was lucky. Maybe she’d just kill her on the spot or have Beruka do it. Selena sat ridged and watched as Camilla raised her hand and slapped her.

Selena blinked at the sting but didn’t say anything.

“That was for raising your voice at me.” Camilla said with a soft tone. “I don’t want to hear you talk for the rest of the journey home. Do so and I’ll make you walk back.”

Selena almost told her that wouldn’t be a big deal but then she remembered her state of dress. She numbly nodded.

The ride back was silent.

~

When they returned Selena waited until the main hall cleared out before she walked over to Laslow’s room. Knocking the secret knock they had developed over the years she walked inside. Laslow was half undressed and Odin was already in the room. Selena shut the door and walked over to them, falling into their arms.

“Selena?” Odin’s hand was already on her face. “What happened?”

“Lady Camilla.” Selena muttered. “Things at the gala didn’t… go as planned for me.”

“What?” Laslow wiggled out so he could put on a shirt. “Come, let’s sit down.”

They lead her to the bed. Selena sat numbly down and just spilt everything. When she finished Odin and Laslow pulled her into a warm hug, their voices smooth against her ears and their lips pressed on her forehead. They then lay down and Selena fell asleep between them, her heart warmed by their support.

~

The next morning Selena didn’t want to report to Camilla, but she had to. Doing her best Selena looked at the mirror in her room. She looked fine. Her cheek wasn’t red anymore. Her hair was perfect and her clothes cleaned and pressed. Everything was in place. All Selena had to do was go to Camilla’s room and report as usual.

Walking over was challenging, each step feeling like lead. Selena’s legs were stiff and by the time she arrived at Camilla’s door her energy was used up. Raising her hand Selena decided to get it over with. She knocked and politely waited for Camilla to tell her to come inside. Selena did so and shut the door.

Camilla was sitting at her desk as always but in front of her was an extra chair. Selena swallowed and stepped closer.

“Good morning Lady Camilla.”

“Selena.” Camilla’s voice was soft. “Please sit down.”

Was she being scolded again? Selena opened her mouth to defend herself, that she could do better next time, but once again held it back. She sat down upright, hands locked on her knees.

“I’d like to apologise for last night.” Camilla said looking Selena in the eyes. “I thought it over and I realise I was being unreasonable and frankly cruel to you.”

Wait. She was apologising? Selena stood up. “Lady Camilla…”

“Sit back down please.” Camilla gently gestured. “Please Selena. Let me finish.”

Selena sat back down.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had to work with anyone not Beruka and I should have been clear with my hand signals.” Camilla said. “Then I should have stepped in, as you said, when you were in trouble. I didn’t want to work cooperatively and we’re only lucky you solved the issue with quick thinking.”

Quick thinking… Selena flushed at the praise.

“When you raised your voice at me in the carriage I was shocked and that shock lead to anger.” Camilla continued. “I shouldn’t have slapped you. Lords and Ladies who don’t listen to the criticism of those around you are arrogant and prideful. I was that last night. Forgive me Selena.”

Camilla looked at her expectantly and it took Selena a moment to realise Camilla was done talking and she was waiting for her.

“I…” Selena paused. “I’m not happy you slapped me.” She spoke truthfully. “I however accept your apology. Thank you, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla gave a smile, a soft one. A smile that most didn’t see. She then stood up and moved closer so she could lay her soft warm hand on Selena’s cheek, the one she slapped.

“I’m sorry Selena. Does it still hurt?”

“Hurt?” Selena blinked. “No?”

Camilla smiled and then pulled Selena into a hug anyways. Selena blinked. Camilla wasn’t wearing any armour and she was grateful. Other wise the hug would have hurt. In Camilla’s arms she could smell lilac and lavender. It was pleasant and Selena’s cheeks burned. Camilla held her for a moment longer and then let go.

“Now, shall we get to business?”

Selena inhaled smelling the lingering smell of lilac and lavender and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude Magnus: A random name used in the Mafia AU I'm writing with ObscureReference.
> 
> Care to dance: one of Performing Olivia's lines in FE Heroes.
> 
> Odin dancing: I like to headcanon Odin is somewhat competent in dancing.
> 
> Trio: The Awakening Trio being platonically cuddly is Best.


End file.
